My Glow, My Star
by Versya
Summary: kim jaejoong sangat menyukai Jung Yunho. bagaimana dengan Yunho? langsung baca saja ya Vee ga bisa bikin summary yg ini *plak YUNJAE -as always-


**-YUNJAE FANFICTION-**

**Title:**

My Glow, My Star

**Genre:**

Romance & Drama

**Pair:**

YunJae -as always-

**Cast: **

Jung Yunho (17)

Kim Jaejoong (18)

Kim Junsu (18)

And Other Cast

**Warning:**

**Newbie**, YAOI (Boys Love), OOC, Typo(s). **Borring****. **

**By : Versya (Vee)****a.k.a ****최****영****진**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**-26 February 2014-**

-JAEJOONG POV-

Angin musim dingin berhembus membelai tubuh ku. Membuat sensasi dingin yang menggelitik. Aku masih berdiri disini. Diatas jalanan yang telah tertutup salju meski tak terlalu tebal. Berdiri dengan pandangan penuh kenangan beberapa meter dari SHINKI HIGH SCHOOL.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, teman-teman ku satu persatu pulang dengan ijazah digenggaman mereka. Dengan orang-orang terkasih yang menyambut kelulusan kami dengan bahagia. Setengah jam yang lalu, eomma mengajak ku pulang yang hanya ku balas dengan gelengan kecil. Entah kenapa, sangat sulit untuk langkah kaki ku berjalan menjauh dari tempat ku belajar selama tiga tahun terakhir ini.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan ku. Hari yang ku nanti selama tiga tahun menempuh pendidikan senior high school. Masih ku menatap gedung bertingkat lima yang menjadi saksi bisu ku menuntut ilmu. Didalam sana, tersimpan sejuta kenangan-kenangan. Baik yang indah ataupun buruk telah aku lalui.

"haaah" ku hela nafas kecil dan menunduk. Menyimpan kembali air mata yang akan turun membasahi pipi ku. Tidak lagi. Sudah cukup ketika tadi aku membiarkan air mata ku turun membasahi pipi ku saat upacara perpisahan.

Hari perpisahan memang lah hari paling menyakitkan sedunia. Tapi, perpisahan kali ini adalah hari paling menyakitkan juga membahagiakan.

Sekilas, bibir ku melengkung keatas. Mengingat berbagai kenangan didalam masa-masa sekolah ku dulu. Dimana pertama kali aku bertemu dengan teman imut ku dengan suara dolphin nya. Kim Junsu.

Sebelum bertemu dengan junsu, aku tidak memiliki teman yang bisa ku ajak berbagi suka dan duka. Junsu adalah pribadi yang sangat terbuka dan ceria. Dia dengan mudah memasuki kehidupan ku dan membuat aku merasa nyaman dengannya.

Di SHINKI HIGH SCHOOL juga pertama kalinya aku merasakan jantung ku berpacu sangat cepat. Bahkan hanya ketika seseorang memanggil nama'nya'.

Dia adalah namja dengan perawakan tinggi. Penampilannya sedikit urakan dan memiliki bibir berbentuk hati. Satu hal yang paling aku suka adalah matanya. Matanya seperti musang, kecil namun pandangannya sangat tajam dan entah kenapa membuat ku teduh.

Dia adalah namja popular sejak kedatangannya dan dia adalah hoobae ku. Dengan garis wajah setegas dan sekharisma itu. Tak sulit untuknya mengganti posisi Choi Seunghyun sunbae yang dulunya sangat popular.

Namanya selalu menggema saat dia berjalan. Banyak sekali yeoja-yeoja dan uke-uke yang mengidolakannya. Dan sungguh dengan sangat berat hati aku mengakui bahwa aku juga menyukainya. Bahkan aku akan dengan berani mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintai nya.

Ya. Kim Jaejoong sangat mencintai Jung Yunho.

Tapi keberanian ini hanya ku pendam dalam hati ku saja. Tidak. Aku tidak seberani sesumbar ku. Saat bertatap muka dengan yunho , entah mengapa otak ku sangat lambat dalam berpikir dan bertindak. Aku sungguh sangat penakut dalam hal ini.

Satu setengah tahun yang lalu, tepatnya pertengahan musim gugur tahun 2012. Aku memberanikan diri berkenalan dengannya. Ini berkat Junsu yang satu club dengannya. Dia memasuki club sepak bola. Saat itu junsu memaksa ku yang sedang menonton latihan sepak bola untuk berkenalan dengan yunho. Aku tentu saja menolak.

Aku takut tentu saja. Bagaimana jika yunho ilfeel melihat aku yang akan diam saja saat dia sedang mengajak ku bicara.

Oh tidak! Aku tidak akan berkenalan dengan cara seperti itu. Aku terus berkata pada junsu bahwa aku belum siap. Namun keadaan berkata lain. Dia sedang berjalan kearah kami dengan senyum khas nya dan keringat yang menetes didagunya. Oh, sungguh. Aku sangat ingin membawakan handuk dan me-lap peluh yang membasahi wajahnya.

"_hai Junsu sunbae.. bolehkah aku minta minuman mu.. aku sedang malas ke kantin dengan pintu yang seperti itu" _itu adalah kalimat pertama yang ku dengar darinya dengan jarak kurang dari satu meter.

Dan apa ini?

Dia mengambil duduk disebelah ku. Oh! Rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Aku tidak bisa bergerak bahkan untuk bernafas.

"_Ini milik Jaejoongie.. kau minta ijin saja pada nya.." _balas Junsu ceria dengan suara dolphinnya. Ekor matanya menyeringai kearah ku.

'_shit, aku akan membunuh mu junsu'_

"_eoh.. annyeong sunbae.. aku Jung Yunho.. bolehkah aku meminta minum mu?" _dan itu pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara bass nya yang ditujukan untuk ku.

Dengan kikuk aku meng-iya-kan permintaannya. Tentunya dengan senang hati aku memberikannya. Hanya saja, mulut ku terlalu kaku untuk sekedar berucap 'Ne' pada Yunho. Sehingga aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala ku. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Yunho tentang sikap ku ini.

Dan semenjak hari itu, aku semaki akrab dengan Yunho. Kita bahkan sudah bertukar alamat dan . aku juga sudah membatalkan niat ku untuk membunuh Junsu. Hahaha

Aku memang tidak serius soal itu. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Lima bulan setelah pertemuan kita. Dia memiliki seorang pacar. Namanya Jessica. Dia gadis yang cantik, pantas saja jika Yunho suka padanya.

Tapi itu bagai mimpi buruk bagi ku.

Apalagi, Jessica adalah tetangga kompleks ku. Aku sangat tidak nyaman jika harus sering melihatnya saat disekolah dan dirumah.

Aku patah hati tentu saja. Karena sejak saat itu, yunho seolah menghindari ku. Dia tidak begitu merespon diri ku lagi. Banyak sekali pesan yang kukirimkan padanya tak terbalas. Jessica telah merebut semua perhatian Yunho dari ku.

Akh~, bagaimana bisa disebut merebut. Yunho bahkan bukan milikku.

"Haah" aku mendesah lelah. Aku melihat jam tangan mungil yang melingkar ditangan ku. Sudah satu setengah jam aku berdiri disini dan mengenang masa-masa SMA ku dulu.

"saat nya pulang" gumam ku pada diri sendir dan hendak beranjak dari tempat ku berdiri sekarang. Kubalikkan badan ku dan dengan langkah kecil aku menyusuri boulevard yang akan membawa ku ke halte terdekat.

CUP

Sebuah ciuman tiba-tiba mendarat tepat dibibir ku. Sesaat sebelumnya, aku merasakan dagu ku terangkat oleh jemari kekar yang terasa lembut. Dan rasa hangat mulai menjalar dalam diriku ketika sesuatu yang hangat kini mulai melumat kecil bibir ku.

Aku linglung dan susah mencerna apa yang kini sedang menimpa ku. Oh! Ini adalah ciuman pertama ku. Siapa yang berani mengambil ciuman pertama ku. Dengan kesadaran yang mulai terkumpul aku mendorong dada bidang didepan ku dan mulai mengais udara untuk bernafas.

Dada bidang? Dia namja?

Dengan segera ku tengadahkan wajah ku menatap seseorang yang kini berada tepat di depan ku dan tersenyum sangat manis.

Dia JUNG YUNHO.

Dan tanpa sepatah kata pun dia pergi meninggalku yang masih terbengong mencerna semuanya. Langkah nya terasa lambat dalam penglihatan ku.

Aku meraba kembali bibir ku. Apa baru saja dia mencium ku.

Apa baru saja Yunho mencuri ciuman pertama ku?

Ini terasa seperti mimpi. Jung Yunho mencium ku. Mencium tepat dibibir ku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan ini.

26 February 2014.

Berciuman dengan Jung Yunho.

-TBC-

Annyeong…

Vee bawa ff baru, padahal yang kemarin belum selesai lho.. hahahaaa

Ada yang minat dengan ff ini?

Mohon partisipasinya dengan review,

Supaya Vee tahu seberapa banyak yang berminat dengan ff Vee yang baru ini.

Heheee

Tenang, Vee gak maksa buat review kok

Bagi yang suka silhkan review…

Vee sayank kalian

Saranghae…

So, Silahkan review jika berkenan ^_^

~`Salam Vee


End file.
